


Home (Where The Heart Is)

by flickawhip



Series: Alexana & Beverly - Home (Where The Heart Is) [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexana Devos deserved better, so I gave her better.AU as of the end of The High Ground.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Alexana Devos
Series: Alexana & Beverly - Home (Where The Heart Is) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032786
Kudos: 4





	Home (Where The Heart Is)

“I just want to go home…”

Beverly’s words make Alexana’s heart ache, she knows the feeling, far far too well, she moves to take Beverly’s hands, not caring that the man who threatened them both would see. 

“You will get home…”

It's a soft promise but she means it, the man is soon moved aside, taken away to be interrogated and Beverly is sent home, Alexana also brought up onto the ship, blinking in surprise. She had said she wanted to go home when she spoke to Riker, but now, here, she doesn’t understand. 

“We’re taking you home… right now.”

Riker speaks and she finds herself staring at him, her answer light but honest. 

“And the man? The… rebel terrorist…?”

“He will be dealt with, by your replacement.”

Beverly speaks up then, moving to slide a hand into Alexana’s, her voice lightly warm. 

“You deserve a chance to rest…”

Alexana accepts quietly, allowing herself to be given quarters, a place to stay. She had been less surprised when Beverly came to her that night after she had been pacing for several hours, trying to find peace. 

“Can’t sleep?”

The question is light and yet Alexana can hear the worry in Beverly’s voice.

“After everything I’ve seen for so long… no, no I can’t.”

Alexana knows she sounds destroyed but she can’t bring herself to care. 

“Perhaps I can help…”

Beverly speaks softly, drawing Alexana to the bed, almost coaxing her back in, settling with her kit to help Alexana settle, light fingers combing aside the woman’s hair to apply the sleeping aid, watching Alexana closely, noting the woman’s soft sigh and leaning to almost naturally kiss her cheek.

“Sleep well, Alexana.”

The wish is gentle and honest, the bond made when Alexana saved her enough that Beverly cares deeply for the woman, wondering if perhaps it was destiny that they met this way.


End file.
